1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cargo carriers. In particular, the invention relates to carriers, such as trailers, for transporting portable fence panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable fence panels provide a good way for farmers and ranchers to set up and take down a temporary fence. Each fence panel may be approximately eight or sixteen feet long and about six feet high. When the fence is disassembled, the fence panels can be stacked together and transported to another site.
The best way to transport and to store fence panels is on a panel trailer. Prior art trailers have a frame mounted on one or two axles. The frame usually has a pair of arms extending transversely from the frame to support the fence panels.
The panels must then be secured in some manner to prevent the panels from moving forward or backward on the arms. In some cases a wire cable has been wrapped around the panels and secured to keep the panels aligned with one another. However, even the cable would not always keep the panels aligned with one another. A quicker, easier, and more efficient method was desired for keeping the fence panels aligned.